I want you
by crazy-partygurl
Summary: One shot...Second go at this story, tell me it you like it and if you honestly hate it I can handle it. so be honest.


Authors note: This is a Jimmy neutron songfic base on song 'I want you' by Savage Garden (don't make fun cause yes… I listen to Savage garden…it'…good music) this is my first songfic and I'm pretty sure it's sucks eggs but go ahead and read it anyway.

Disclaimer: no I don't own Jimmy neutron, and I don't own "I want you"

BY the way this is my new modified version of this fic. After rereading it I found I didn't like some of the parts so I've edited and I think it's a bit longer now but I like it better. plz tell me if there's any mistakes or anything.

I want you

Anytime I need to see you're face

_I just close my eyes_

_And I am taken to a place where_

_Your crystal mind and_

_Magenta feelings take up shelter_

_In the base of my spine and _

_Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola_

Seventeen year old, Jimmy Neutron sat on his front porch Saturday morning thinking once again of the blonde haired girl who lived across the street. He propped his head on his hand and rested his elbow on his knee.

Jimmy heaved a sigh for the thousandth time as his eyes guided his gaze back to her house and up to her window on the second floor.

He knew she would probably be somewhere socializing today but he couldn't help but wonder if she was in there and if not where was she? Knowing her she would probably be out with Nick.

Just because he would probably rather spend a minuet with her than a day with Albert Einstein it didn't mean she felt the same way. She had made it clear many a time that there were other things that she would rather do with her time than hanging around with him.

Lately there fighting had become the thing that Jimmy looked forward to the most. Cindy had a busy schedule and it seemed that now that they were in high school they didn't spend, as much time around each other that didn't relate to their rivalry. There for Jimmy had grown fond of the arguments because no matter what he may say, the truth was ever seen they were ten he had always considered her a friend if not more and if they were fighting then it meant that she would be there with him instead of with someone else.

Jimmy's feelings for Cindy confused him especially since they had entered puberty, there had been many occasions, many more recent that not, when he couldn't figure out whether he hated her or loved her. It was because of these circumstances that he had often begun to wonder if it was possible that she was more complicated then science.

However despite the complexion of it Jimmy often found himself so caught up in her beauty while they were arguing that many times he could hardly come up with decent come backs, and it almost seemed that he was loosing control of all will power he had, as though it took all his strength to hold on to his sanity and not succumb to her…mind control.

_I don't need to try and explain_

_I just hold on tight _

_And if it happens again I might move _

_So slightly_

_To the arms and the lips and the face _

_Of the human cannonball_

_That I need to I want to_

He wanted her badly enough that he knew for sure. It was as if when she came around all his problems went away. Well except for the one that his arms ached for her, his heart yearned for her and his mind dozed in sweet memories of her and all he wanted was to have her in an embrace at least once.

_Come stand a little bit closer_

_Breathe in and get a bit higher_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_When I get to you_

He knew that one day he would get her to notice him and when he did he would sweep her off her feet.

One day she would wonder why she hadn't noticed him before. Although technically she did notice him, however it was not in the way in the way he would of hoped. She would never know what hit her when he finally got her by herself.

As a matter of fact he had the whole thing planned out. He already knew he wanted her and he had every intension to find out if he needed her. Although he was certain he knew the truth already.

_Ooh I want you _

_I don't know if I need you _

_But Ooh_

_I'd die to find out_

_Ooh I want you _

_I don't know if I need you _

_But Ooh _

_I'd die to find out_

As he sat on the front porch of his house thinking of these things, Jimmy finally came to the conclusion that today would be the day, the day that he finally confessed the secret of his heart to Cindy Vortex.

He didn't know what made him come to this decision but he had made up his mind already. He would call her house and if she wasn't there than he would just have to go and find her.

With out a second thought he rushed up the stairs to make the call.

He briefly thought about the words he would say to her as he dialed her number.

_I'm the kind of person who endorses _

_A deep commitment_

_Getting comfy getting perfect _

_Is what I live for._

_But a look then, a smell of perfume_

_It's like I'm down on the floor_

_And I don't know what I'm in for_

As he listened to the phone ring he waited for someone to answer and to his surprise when the receiver on the other end finally picked up there was no doubt that it was indeed Cindy. For a second Jimmy felt himself relax at the sound of her voice.

"Hello" Cindy said casually into the phone. Jimmy didn't answer for a brief moment where his nervousness got the best of him. "Hello?" she repeated this time he voice sounding a little angry revealing a slightly irritated tone Jimmy new quiet well.

Jimmy took at deep breath and plunged.

"Um hi..." he said and then added "Cindy"

"Is that you nerd-…Jimmy?" She said as if she had noticed that he had called her by her first name Instead of 'Vortex'

"Yeah…It's me" Jimmy said a little tense

"Alright is this some sort of joke," her voice sounded suspicious.

"No of course not!" He shook his head despite the fact that she couldn't see him.

"Well then make it quick Libby is on the other line," She sounded angry now and she was beginning to make Jimmy wonder how it was possible that she be in so many different moods in less than five minuets.

"I need to talk to you…" Jimmy said.

"Well duh Jimmy that's usually the reason for calling someone" Cindy said laughing a little.

Jimmy wrinkled his nose, did he really like her that much, the answer was still obvious though and he sighed again out of grief.

"I mean in person and soon, this is important…"he paused to hear what she would say but as though she knew he was going to continue she remained silent "Can you meet me outside?" he asked eagerly crossing his fingers.

Cindy still remained silent on the other end of the line but he knew she was still there, he could hear her breathing heavily.

"Um…Cindy are you okay, I sorry if I made you angry" Jimmy apologized trying to hide the concern in his voice and failing.

"I'm not angry with you Jimmy…I'll be out in three minuets" and with that she hung up the phone.

_Conversation has a time and place_

_In the interaction of a lover and_

_A mate_

_But the time of talking,_

_Using symbols, using words_

_Can be likened to a deep-sea diver _

_Who is swimming in a raincoat_

Cindy hung up the phone and ran to the edge of her bed and flopped down into the pillows and let out an exited squeal an un-controllable grin spreading across her face. This was exactly what she had been waiting for, a moment alone with him so she could tell him the truth, finally. For six years she had waited and tonight would finally be the night.

As he hung up the phone Jimmy noticed for the first time how much his hands were shaking and that his stomach was now doing kart wheels over and over. He placed a hand on his stomach trying to calm himself but it didn't seem to help much.

He made his way to the stairs on weak legs, slowly and yet anxious. By the time he reached the front door, although it had barley been a minuet it seemed to him like an hour had passed. He placed his hand upon the cold handle of the door and pulled it open just in time see Cindy emerge from within her own house straight across from him. There eyes met for a second and they stared however Jimmy broke the trance shaking his head and walking down the walk way the sidewalk and then he made his way to the other side of the street.

As he approached her she began to take a few steps forward so that they met at the sidewalk on her side of the street. Once again their gazes met and this time Jimmy noticed a certain glint in her emerald orbs that he saw every time they made eye contact. He just figured it was always there but for a brief moment they were lost in the intoxicating hypnoses of each other's gazes.

_Come stand a bit closer_

_Breathe in and get a bit higher _

_You'll never know what hit you_

_When I get you_

After breaking the moment, neither one spoke, for what seemed like forever they stood in a comfortable but awkward silence.

Jimmy scratched the back of his head trying to think of something to say to break the awkward silence. It had been so easy in his mind so why was it so difficult now.

Cindy raised an eyebrow as if getting impatient and looked straight at him although she wasn't the type to stand around and wasting time when something better could clearly be done with her time. So after another minuet she decided she would speak up first.

"So… Jimmy what did you want to talk about?"

Jimmy looked at his feet and shuffled them "uh can we walk?" he asked feeling anxious standing in one spot.

Cindy nodded and they began to walk slowly down the sidewalk keeping a steady pace.

"So uh… Cindy…um…the thing I wanted to talk to you about was…"he said nervously scratching his elbow.

"Um… well…"

" Is there something wrong Jimmy?" Cindy asked sounding concerned although jimmy swore he might have heard a hint of annoyance.

"No… nothings wrong" He paused nervously "I'm just…trying to find the, right, way to say this.

_Ooh I want you_

Jimmy took in a breath 'here goes' "Cindy…" but the words just wouldn't come.

_I don't know if I need you_

"Cindy… I…"

_But Ooh I'd die to find out_

"That is…I"

_Ooh I want you_

"How do I put this…?"

_I don't know if I need you _

"Um…"

_But Ooh I'd die to find out_

As they neared the park Cindy began to get impatient and she couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan.

This was not exactly how she had imagined it when he had said he wanted to talk. This was taking forever; she wished he would just spit it out. She also had something to say.

She had been waiting for a long time for the right moment and she just figured this would be the best chance she got.

The thing she wanted to tell him was that…well she was pretty sure, no, she certain that she was in love with the young genius. She had tried to deny it at first but she eventually came to realize that there was no way to escape it. She needed to be beside him through every ordeal he went through, in fact she always had. When they were younger she would always tag along on the big adventures.

It had been about six years since she had learned to except the facts and in that time she had tried to bring to his attention the way she felt but despite the fact that he was a genius, when it came to the female species he was clueless.

Nonetheless she still felt the same about him every day well aside from the fact that her feelings seemed to get stronger with each passing day. That was the reason why she needed so badly to say what was on her mind. Keeping it a secret from him for so long was difficult but she had never had the courage. However today would be the day for she felt that if she did not express her emotions soon she might explode or go insane which ever came first.

_Anytime I need to see your face _

_I just close my eyes _

_And I am taken to a place where_

_Your crystal mind and _

_Magenta feeling take up shelter _

_In the base of my spine_

_Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola_

However her feelings for Jimmy had also begun to make her feel regretful, all the times she had tried but been too frightened to tell him or confused by her emotions she had cloaked her feelings with hatred or rivalry and because of which she had often done mean and cruel things and yet still Jimmy always seemed to try. It wasn't like he didn't argue or protest against her opinion, in fact if he didn't do that it would probably be disappointing, however something seemed to make him keep trying to stay close. She had noticed this many times and it was that, that often made her feel regret, knowing that she had rejected him, sometimes she may even goes as far as hurting him (not physically of course), although he'd never admit it, she could sometimes see it in his eyes when the hurt scratched the surface.

Jimmy unable to put the words together glanced nervously toward Cindy. She had not said one word since they had begun to walk and if Cindy had nothing to say then that would certainly be a first. By this time they had some how managed to make their way to the center of the park. He watched as Cindy left his side and walked to the large fountain, which had been there as long as he could remember.

As she sat on the edge and looked up at him, he couldn't help but let his jaw drop slightly in her radiance. His heart raced, his palms got sweaty and his breath seemed to grow slightly heavy and the soft look in her eyes turned to one of concern.

" Are you sure your fine Jimmy?" She inquired as she began to stand but before she had the chance, Jimmy had placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.

" I'm fine…" He said in almost whispered but continuing slightly louder, "You're just so… beautiful."

He smiled at her as he saw her cheeks turn a deep scarlet.

Jimmy took a seat to the right of her and as he sat down his hand brushed lightly against hers.

At this Cindy felt herself blush even more. She looked up into those eyes of his once more and noticed that in the past couple of years he had grown quiet a bit taller than her. She knew he had gotten taller, how could she not notice but at this moment he seemed to tower over her. Before she even had time to think he had not begun to speak.

" Cindy… for several years now… I" He dropped his gaze not wanting to look into her eyes. Losing track of where he was he cleared his throat and began again "Cindy I…I've known you since I was little…" He stopped that didn't sound right, why was it so much easier in hi thoughts? This was certainly not going the way he'd planned.

"Jimmy, just say it…" Cindy asked shifting closer to him hoping to speed up the process, for heaven's sake how could something take so long to say.

He looked back up at her "this is hard to say"

"That's a first" She smiled a little. Cindy looked at him and wondered, she was now almost certain she knew what he would say but… what if she was wrong. "Just…you know, say what you feel, what ever comes to your mind, or…maybe…your heart"?

Jimmy nodded "yeah alright"

_I don't need to try and explain_

_I just hold on tight_

_And if it happens again _

_I might move so slightly to the arms and the lips and _

_The face of the human cannon ball _

_That I need to, I want to_

"Okay, hear goes…For about six years I don't know maybe longer, I've had this _feeling_, " at that point Jimmy turned and looked into Cindy's eyes as he continued to speak. " For the longest time I couldn't quiet grasp what it was and well…it took me a while but I eventually began to notice the direction from which it was coming" He smiled weakly now "It finally hit me one day that well, You see," he paused "It's coming from you"

Cindy's heart pounded and she swore it was going to jump right out of her chest as she placed her hand there. She could feel her eyes burning ready at any moment to release a flow of happy and relieved tears. This was what she had waited so long for and it was worth it, it was so worth it.

" Cindy… this feeling that I have harbored so long, is still so new to me, however I am completely convinced that I would die for you, and that, this feeling that dwells so strongly in my heart is…in fact…" He looked at her his eyes filled with passion and he spoke the next word so softly that it was just above a whisper but he spoke it with a sudden surge of confidence nonetheless. "It's Love…Cindy… I love you"

Well that was enough for Cindy as, she pretty much threw her self at the poor boy, knocking them both in to the shallow fountain behind them clutching his shirt as she fell on top of him she sat there basically in his lap, tears flowing down her face and she smiled a wide smile.

Jimmy was a little confused as the girl cried into his shirt. With her face buried in his chest he couldn't see the look of sheer happiness she wore.

"Cindy…I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry," He said apologetically struggling a little in the in the water to get himself as more sprinkled down on them.

Cindy laughed, "You really are clueless Jimmy…I'm crying because I'm happy, you dork" She shook her head and hugged him "besides I should be apologizing, because of me were all wet"

Jimmy looked at her a little shock but smiled still. "No problem, I don't mind"

Cindy laughed again. How much more adorable could he get? He was drenched head to toe and he said 'he didn't mind'.

"Oh and Jimmy" Cindy leaned back sitting on his legs as she whispered, "I love you too"

This time it was Jimmy's turn but instead of throwing himself at her he pulled her in to a watery and surprisingly warm embrace (considering that they were in the water).

He sighed. They sat there in the water like that for a while before Jimmy pushed her a way a bit. "One more thing to figure out" and he leaned down and planted a small yet soft kiss on her lips.

Cindy's eyes shot open wide when she felt his lips brush hers ever so gently. However she relaxed into it Within seconds and even slid her fingers up his chest and up until she clutched the collar of his shirt pulling him down deeper into the kiss then they slowly released and traveled on up to his face where they remained for a few second before his hand found there way to her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Ooh I want you_

_I don't know if I need you _

_But Ooh _

_I'd die to find out_

_Ooh I want you_

_I don't know if I need you _

_But Ooh _

_I'd die to fin out_

_So can we find out?_

Slowly the need for oxygen became to much and they forced themselves away from one another.

Jimmy smiled a little as he stood and then helped Cindy up, stepped out and offered her his hand for support. They stood in front of the fountain dripping 'I do need her.'

The end

Okay so it was A little cheesy but that's all right. I really like cheese! Lol


End file.
